Path of Duality
by kaepls
Summary: It was meant to be a simple drop and pick up, but instead Uchiha Sasuke had found him caught in the middle of an old age war. Spy vs. spy, who will come out victorious out of this never ending battle of lies. AU (modern day ninja meet spy) SasuMei


**Author's Notes: ** This is an AU (Alternative Universe) based story. There will also be a range of character pairing not just the main one (sasumei). Humm...this is my first time posting here so please be gentle with me .;; Hope you enjoy and please review.

**Rating: **M: for adult language and violence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**How the hell did I get here?**

The cold metal of the muzzle pressed firmly under the Uchiha's chin. He knew by the hold, and the fieriness that steamed from his foe, that she would kill him if he tried to move. Even if that meant she would stain her colorless gown with his crimson blood.

Expressionless he listened to the sound of horror and screams echoed through the oak door that he was pressed up against. Words laced with bitterness dropped from his mouth, "Their going to find you, you do..." before he could finished his sentence the sound of the hammer being clicked in place quickly caught his tongue.

"I said to shut the fuck up," the woman spoke calmly as if this was just another day at the office, before adjusting her hold against him. A blank expression weighted on her face as she strained to listened to the sounds outside. It was as if she was waiting for something, or rather someone.

A sigh of irritation escaped his lip, the Uchiha knew if he wanted to he could easily break free from the hold he was in but the woman had the gun, and not any gun but his gun. Fighting back the urge to snap he closed his eyes and began to trace his steps that lead up to him becoming a hostage of some sort.

-**An hour earlier**-

The party was to celebrate the 40th birthday of one of the French ambassadors, Sasuke wasn't sure which one but it wasn't the point of his present being there. After all being a party guest was simply his cover, his real point of attending the party was to meet with an operative that would be carrying a USB drive. The drive was something that his employers wanted, so the Uchiha had been sent. It was a simple pick up; the operative would approach and place a gift box down on the table then leave. It was a simple drop and pick up, it made the Uchiha question why, of all people, he had been picked. Chew on the thought slight, though nothing came to the reason besides the reason that his employer was no matter than a sadist.

Nodding in hush agreed meant, Sasuke found himself quickly going over the plan. First he would order a scotch on the rocks, followed by finding table seven, where he would sit down and wait. The operative then would approach and leave the "gift" on the table after which they would leave. This would allow Sasuke to pick up the gift that was left behind. Glancing at his watch, Sasuke watched as the minute had clicked pasted the ten minute marker.

Wetting his lips, the Uchiha stepped between the sea of guest to make his way towards the much more crowed bar. A woman stood before Sasuke in a formfitting white evening dress. The gown held no gems, design, or any of that extra frig crap; it was simple yet oh so revealing. Sasuke found his eyes following the curve of the woman's bare back all the way down to the nap of her lower backside were the white silk covered the rest of the mystery woman. A small faint twitch of the corner of his mouth almost appeared to be a smirk but quickly vanished.

Mei could feel the gaze of eye's following the length of her backside, causing to her to slightly go still for half a heart beat. She couldn't help but question who or what the person wanted. This way of thinking was something Mei could not let go of for it was part of her job, no her survival. Biting the inside of her cheek, Mei grabbed up the flute that held her drink and she turned gracefully, to come face to face with the fool who dared to look upon her.

The fleeting expression disappeared with no trace leaving Sasuke with a blank expression just in time to came face to face with the owner of the longing backside he had been somewhat staring at. Under the vacant look, Sasuke found himself holding a devilish grin, _the back was nice but the front...fuck_. Yes, Sasuke could be a horn dog when he wanted to be but he never would show and especially not when he was on the clock. Holding his stare, Sasuke focused on the bar behind the beauty draped in white like some kind of virgin sacrifice.

Taking a sip of her drink, Mei's eyes locked onto the raven haired man that was now staring pasted her. Smirking at him playfully, "Excuse me," she said just before stepping around the male. It was just like many times before, Mei found herself playing up on the girly display by touching the man's arm just enough to show no threat. For she never new who he was or who else was looking. Leaving quickly without another word Mei slipped into the crow of party goers and faded out of the male's view.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched the woman leave and disappeared within the swarm of guest. Sasuke let out a slight chuckle, _if only, _he thought before turning back to the barkeep.

After ordering his scotch on the rocks, he made his way towards the agreed drop table. Moving about the masses, Sasuke swiftly scanned the guest around him, he knew there would be a lot but he wasn't informed that there would be this many. If things went south he would be limited to what he could do.

Running his large hand through his slightly mess of hair, Sasuke approached the required table, where a small note holder held the number seven up. The table was seated for ten, even though it was more meant for eight. Within the center, around the circle of plates, stood a vase filled with flowers. Sasuke was not sure of what kind but he knew someone who would, and the person was rapidly approaching him.

With her bleach blonde hair sleeked back and tied tightly back in a bun high a top of her head. Ino moved quickly towards the brute of male, who she knew from frequent meeting just like the one she was about to have with him. She was one of the French finest assistants, but at the same time she was an informant for the Uchiha's employer. Most of the time it was idle gasp that she had over heard from the wives of her clients and sometime the client's wives would say something that would bring in a pretty penny for her. So when she saw the devil himself looming over her party she couldn't help but question why.

The clicking of heels made their way towards him, a sigh of irritation dropped from his mouth for he knew what she was about to ask. Before she could ask the question Sasuke answered, "No, Ino."

Coming to a halt she crossed her arms under her chest, to puff herself up somewhat. "That's quite rude; you didn't even know what I was going to ask you." Instead of waiting for a reply she went on, "all I wanted to do was greet and thank you for coming." Sighing slightly, "not everything has to be business." Ino smiled and tried to wrap her arm around his in hopes to lead him away from the table.

Vaguely moving out of her reach he returned and glared at her as he strained to speak nicely towards the blonde, "That was quite rude, I do hope you can forgive me." The lie spilled from his teeth, he fairly disliked the woman and would rather her hate him than like him, but some reason his employer requires her information. A painful smile sat on his lips, "I would quite like to catch up but I'm waiting for my date to return from the powder room." Nodding his head in hopes to look apologetically, "I hope you will understand." The last few words came out as a muffled but he couldn't help it.

A chill of delight filled the blonde; she couldn't but feel cheerful at the site of the gentleman bowing apologetically towards her, even if she knew it was fake. She knew she couldn't stay angry at him, "It's quite alright," plopping her finger against his chest, "just remember you will owe me." She winked at him as she turned and walked away, leaving him alone at the empty table.

Bring his hand up to his forehead; Sasuke shook the thought of him owing that she-devil anything. Just the thought made him feel ill. Taking a sip of the scotch, he allowed the smooth liquor to work its way down the back of his throat. A pleasure of warmth filled his sense followed but a welcoming appeal that was none other than the scotch's after taste.

Working his way around the table, Sasuke slid into a chair that placed his back against the outer wall. Placing his drink on the table he waited as minutes ticked by. In silence Sasuke observed the guest before him as they moved aimlessly about the dinning area. From the signs of things the dinner service was starting soon, which only meant that the other agent would be approaching soon. Dropping his gaze from the guest he locked onto auburn liquid that swam around the crystal clear ice.

"The longer you wait to drink that, the more it will be ruin but the water."

The voice cut him off guard; he hadn't seen or heard anyone approach him. When looking up, he half expecting to find the Ino again, but instead deep chocolate eyes stared blinking back at him. For a moment he wasn't sure who the person was, but it wasn't until he saw a small red package in the female's hand that he realized who it was. Shaking his head to pull himself out of Sasuke shrugged at the woman, "you maybe right." Lifting his glass he tipped it towards her.

Sliding a loose piece of black hair behind her ear, she gave the man a light hearted smile. "Do you mind if I sit?" she asked while nodding towards an empty chair next to him.

_Something's not right, she should just drop the package and leave..._Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone."

"I know," she still held the same smile as she slid into the chair next to him.

Watching the expression on the girl's face remain unchanged, Sasuke wonder what the female wanted. "How do you know?" His eyes narrowed on her making sure she didn't make any sudden movements.

The girl allowed a sheepish giggle escape her thin lips, "Oh because I'm her, also you can relax I'm not going to do anything."

"I'm relaxed," he snapped out coldly between his teeth, before realizing his tone. He had to recollect his thoughts and tried to straighten this mess out and figure out what the girl wanted. "I don't know what you are talking about," he tried saying without snarling to much.

The girl's twitched at the tone of his voice he had used. For a moment she questioned if she had the male, but the way he was sitting and how his hand was..._oh. _Another giggle left her lips, "I'm very impressed you think I'm much of a threat to you."

Sasuke shot her a glare of not understanding what she meant.

Tucking her hair once more behind her ears, she gently nodded towards the hand that Sasuke had under the table. Quickly Sasuke grumbled a few choice words after realizing what the girl was talking about. Sometime during their brief exchange of words Sasuke's hand found its way onto the butt of his firearm. The sound of giggling caused him to glace up at the girl next to him. A frown of irritation began forming on his brow, that laugh was just to he didn't know but it bugged him. "Will you stop that," voice was still sharp but less hostility towards the girl.

Tilting her head, causing the once tucked hair to fall loose one more, the girl blinked her large eyes at him. Just as she was opening her mouth to ask what he meant, she saw a flick of movement passed her. Standing up, she bowed, "I'm sorry b-but it seems that I wa..." her weight shifted followed by another nod, "I'm sorry." the words left her mouth as she turned and quickly made her way through the now packed dinning area.

One moment she was laughing, the next she was bolting from the table as if it was on fire. The sudden change cause Sasuke to reach once more for his weapon. It wasn't until he realized what the girl was trying to say, that he finally rushed after her.

Pushing people out of his way, Sasuke fought with the up stream battle of the crowd before him. His eyes remained on the bobbing black wavy hair girl weave in and out of the group like it was some kind of dance. The hatred for the nameless black haired woman grew ever more, first it was the laughing now it was the grace and easiness she had to move about the busy bodies around them.

Finally out of the sea of people, Sasuke found that he was back in the main hall that connect the grand and dinning rooms together. Without skipping a beat Sasuke scanned the area for the black haired woman, he caught a glimpse of her turning down at the end of the hallway. _Where the fuck is she going... _but before other questions could fill his mind he watched the black hair slip into a room. Approaching the door he saw a little sign hanging on it which read ladies.

_Really? _Sasuke found himself glaring at the sign harder than he should had been when the door popped open. Half expecting to see the black hair girl to emerge but instead it was a different woman, the auburn haired woman he had meet earlier that evening.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't kno..." Mei paused for a moment looking at the raven hair male oddly, "you do know this is the lady's powder room?"

Stumbling way from the woman, a blush of embarrassment rosined Sasuke's cheek. "N-no...I mean...I was," why couldn't he find the right words. He knew it was stupid not to expect the possibility that there could have been other women in the room at the same time.

Still trying to figure out away to give a misdirect without looking foolish wasn't going to happen. "I t-thought it was the men's, I'm s-sorry," the words were so disconnected, like the voice was not even his though he head spoken. All he could do was hug the wall and stare blankly at the woman before him.

A hand lifted over her mouth, trying to cover the smile of delight from the blushing man, "It's quite okay, mistakes happen." Using her other hand, which held a box, Mei pointed further down the hallway, "The men's is a little further down that way."

Nodding to what the woman had said, Sasuke' awkwardly turned and slowly inched down the hallway. Glancing back he saw the woman waving at him which caused him to look forward again. _That stupid girl...once I get my hand on the pack..._Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke spun on his heels just in time to see the mystery white gown woman take the corner back to the main hall. Clutched in her hand was a familiar red box, _fuck! _

Hastily Sasuke shot back down the hall way and towards the powder room. Swinging the door open he spotted the black hair girl faced down on the white tiles of the bathroom. Blood pooled around the girl's head, causing her messy hair to mix within it. Stepping back, Sasuke knew the girl was taken by surprise and was shot behind so she couldn't react.

With the grimly image of the dead girl's body laying lifeless on the ground Sasuke followed after the killer. It was the price of the job he knew that, but he had been so caught off blindly that he failed to see the assassin right before him and with the package none the less.

A smirk laced upon Mei's lip while she listened to the sound of footsteps race behind her. The sound of them grew closer and closer, it was as if the person wasn't trying to be quite at all. Without turning around to see who it was, Mei turned sharply and slipped into the closest room.

Touching his lower back, were his gun rested, Sasuke slowed his approach to the door that the woman had went into. The door was slightly cracked which was enough of a sign that she was fully aware that he had followed after her. Taking in a breath, Sasuke pulled his gun and held the barrel upwards before placing on hand on the door. Pressing slowly he entered in the room; gun pointed forward and ready to shot if needed. Glancing around the small room, which was a study, Sasuke found no trace of the woman. Then he felt a faint breeze flicker over his skin. A window sat open behind the rather large desk; he made his way around the desk and looked out the window. It was low enough for a person to jump from, which what Sasuke thought the woman had done until he felt his legs get kicked out from underneath him.

Crouched under the desk, Mei had been waiting just for the right moment to make her move. With one swept of her leg, she was able to bring the unaware person down to their back. The sound of melt skidding across the wooden floor give sign that he was no longer armed too.

"What the hell," Sasuke snarled out as he found himself disarmed and on his back. Still slightly confused what had just happen, he was barely able to avoid the second attack from his foe. The room was dimly lit allowing Sasuke to see his surrounding but even if it was pitch back he would still be able to make out the woman standing over him in white. Not wasting another second to figure what and how it happen, Sasuke arched his back and leapt back to his feet.

Being disarmed was fine with him, he enjoyed hand to hand much better than finishing his opponent off with a weapon, and it was never quite a win in his eyes. A weapon, rather a gun, made the fight pointless. A grin of pleasure curved at the corner of his lips, "you're going to wish you hadn't done that."

Eyeing the gun on the ground, Mei wonder if the male would make a rush for it but than the sound of him taunting her told her other wise. It was quite clear the male would much rather deal with her with his own hands than having a bullet do his dirty work. Rolling her shoulders back, "It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy…but you're going to have to die now." Flicker of enjoyment crossed her face as she dodge the male's first strike.

Turning into his tenth or eleventh attack against the woman, the sound of screaming filled the air. It was enough to catch him off guard for the woman to land a counter hit. It seemed the scream did not phase the woman in white but instead increase her movements to end the fight. Sasuke understood why as he blocked an on coming kick, someone had just found the body of his fallen operative in the lady's powder room.

Mei didn't want to stop but time had ran out. Pushing harder and harder, she sent punch after another leaving no room for the male to counter. It only took her a moment to corner him against the wall near the door. Swing low, Mei attacked like she was coming up for a left hook, but in realty she used the distraction to grab for the gun with her right.

It was clear she was going for another left hook, from the wave of attacks to push him back, Sasuke was quickly about to read into her moves, but when he went to block her on coming punch he become frozen. The touch of the icy cold muzzle pressed against the side of his throat.

"Move and I'll let this bullet tear the shit out of you."

The chilling words seemed to have wrapped themselves around Sasuke's throat for a moment before he remember there was nothing there besides a gun. Closing his eyes and opening them again, he nodded to the woman's damns.

Knocking the male back up against the wall, Mei pressed the muzzle of the sleek midnight handgun up and under the male's chin. It was angled enough if she did pull the trig the bullet would rip through his whole head until it found its way out. The thought was bleak but she would do whatever it took to complete the job.

**-Present time-**

Opening his eyes, Sasuke stared coldly at the woman pressed up against his front body. The weight of her holding him in place was some what distracting, mainly the point that her breast were up against him and it was clear she was not wearing a bar. Rolling his eyes he needed to think of the more and important issue at hand and that was how in the hell was he going to disarm her and figure out were she had hidden the package before whatever she was waiting for would arrive. Clinching his fist Sasuke fight the anger that started to boil within him.


End file.
